Wishes
by kimmykim45
Summary: Lucy receives a new celestial spirit, Twinkle, who can grant wishes. At first, she thinks it's a blessing that she got a spirit like that... or at least she did until her first wish accidentally brings Edo Natsu and Edo Lucy to Earthland and every wish becomes trouble.
1. The White Key

**HELLO EVERYBODY! This is my second series I'll be working on! I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT :)**

**Edit (Nov.2/12) - For anybody who are here for Edo-Natsu and Edo-Lucy, they come in at chapter 4, but I do not reccomend skipping the beginning chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Plop_. Happy dropped a pebble in the downhill river. _Plop. _He dropped another one. _Plop. Plop._ Two more fell in.

"What are you doing, Happy?" Lucy asked, slightly annoyed by the sound the stones made when they hit the water. She and Natsu had just finished off twenty forest Vulcans for a job and she was exhausted, physically and mentally.

"Nothing." Happy replied simply. He flew over to the rocky path Lucy and Natsu were walking on and picked up another pebble before flying back over the river. _Plop_.

Lucy got more and more annoyed with every plop. They'd been traveling up a hill for the past thirty minutes to reap their reward from their client, but to Lucy, the trip back to the client's home seemed to be ten times longer than the trip from. She'd already tripped four times because of the uneven path they took. Instead of unleashing her frustration though, she turned to Natsu and asked, "Are we almost there?"

Natsu nodded his head and Lucy felt her level of exhaustion decrease. She sighed with relief and picked up her pace, her keys jangling with every step.

"Welcome back," a gray-haired man greeted the pair standing at his door. The old man had requested the team to eliminate the villainous creatures that were stealing from his garden for 200,000 jewels. Natsu had thought that the monsters were probably bunnies or something, but he was proven wrong when he saw the giant gorilla-like beasts pulling up vegetables from the old man's garden. "What took you so long?"

"We had a long way to hike." Natsu replied. He left out the fact that the old man's garden was at the bottom of the hill that he lived on and Natsu didn't have teleportation magic to just poof them back and forth.

The old man grunted, but accepted Natsu's excuse. He handed him the reward and thanked the team for helping him. Lucy smiled and waved goodbye before running after Natsu and Happy who were already leaving. The old man was closing his door when he heard Lucy's keys make metallic sounds as she moved. He froze in recognition to the familiar sound before he hurried back inside his house.

"Lucy?" Natsu poked Lucy in the arm repeatedly.

"Yes?" Lucy looked at Natsu and smiled at him.

He smiled back. "When we get back do y- OW!" Lucy jabbed him in the rib.

"Ha, that's what you get!" Lucy snickered and Natsu gave her a dirty look while he rubbed his side.

Lucy walked ahead with her hands on her hips, still smiling. Suddenly, she felt two fingers poke her sides and she yelped. She immediately turned around and walked backwards so she could glare at Natsu, but her foot got caught by loose tree roots and she started to fall backwards. "Ah!"

Natsu's eyes widened and he leaned forward, grabbing her arm, but he leaned forward too much and lost his balance too. The two tumbled down the hill from the client's house with Happy flying after them, yelling, "Natsu, Lushy! Wait for me!"

The two kept rolling down the hill until they were finally stopped by a boulder at the bottom. Lucy moved her hands away from her head and felt her arms ache, every part of her stung from cuts and scrapes. She opened her tear-filled eyes and saw Natsu on top of her, red-faced. Their eyes met and Natsu practically jumped off of her, landing on top of the boulder and slipping off. Lucy slowly got up from lying on her back and lifted her hands to feel her cheeks: burning hot. She tried to take her mind off of what just happened. _Natsu,_ she thought. _His face was just centimeters from mine_… _Ah, Lucy! Snap out of it. It's just Natsu. What are you so embarrassed for?_

She looked sideways at Natsu and saw him staring back. She looked away quickly and felt her cheeks go on fire.

"Natsu! Lushy!" Happy panted as he finally caught up to them. "Both of you rolled away so fast."

"Ha, we did, didn't we?" Natsu laughed. "Well, that was fun."

Lucy turned around to face him since her cheeks weren't burning anymore. She noticed Natsu was covered in scratches from head to toe just like her _and _he was covered in dirt and dust.

"Lucy! You look like a wreck!" Natsu smirked at Lucy's angry expression.

"YOU AS-" She started to say.

"Lushy!" Lucy looked at Happy and felt her face flush. She was about to talk a little bit too inappropriately for the innocent blue cat.

"Sorry, Happy." She apologized. Natsu was about to laugh but Lucy turned her head sharply and gave him a deadly glare, making him shrink back.

"That's not it, Lushy." Happy replied. "I was just going to say that I have something to give you."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Happy pulled out a little blue box from his back pack and handed it to Lucy. "It's from that old man we helped. When I was catching up to you and Natsu, he teleported in front of me and told me to give it to you. Then he teleported away like poof!"

"A bonus reward?" Lucy muttered to herself, taking the box from the cat. "Thank you, Happy!"

"Did I get one too?" Natsu ran up to Happy excitedly.

"Nope!" Happy said simply.

"That's not fair." Natsu said, deflated. Lucy looked at him sympathetically but then he started jumping around with fire coming out of his mouth going on about how he should get something too and all her sympathy for him was replaced with an amused smile.

xXxXx

"Ah," Lucy sighed as she jumped onto her bed and lay down. "I can finally get some rest."

After Natsu, Happy, and herself arrived at her house, Natsu and his cat raced over to her refrigerator and raided it. Within minutes, the three of them ate all the food she had. Though she felt satisfied from having a full stomach, she felt slightly pissed off since she would have to use her share of 100,000 jewels from that day's mission to buy more food to feed her _and _Natsu.

Later, they all just hung out at her home until it was late and Natsu and Happy decided to go home. That was a shocker since they would usually just spend the night at Lucy's, but she didn't mind because it meant that she'd have some peace and quiet in her house for once.

Basking in the peacefulness her home, Lucy closed her eyes and felt herself drift off to sleep. Except, she remembered she had gotten a bonus reward that she didn't open yet. Excited, she threw herself off her bed and took the reward that was on her desk.

She sat back down on her bed and slowly opened the blue box, closing her eyes to surprise herself. She pulled the top of the box off and placed it beside her before reaching into the box. Her eyes were still closed, so she felt around the box until she felt a cold, metallic surface. She grabbed it with her hand and the shape of it was familiar. It felt like… _a key_! She opened eyes quickly and stared in disbelief at the key she was holding. To be specific, a _white_ key.

* * *

**WOOT! First chapter done! Please leave a review, so I know what you readers are thinking about the story so far! Feel free to leave suggestions/ideas or anything like that if you want to. :D I hope to update daily or almost every day. :)**


	2. Twinkle

**HELLO EVERYBODY! :) Hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter, 'cause here's the second! **

* * *

"Eh?!" Lucy said confusedly. Her bonus reward was a _white_ key? White keys weren't supposed to exist. There were only supposed to be silver keys, which could be purchased in stores, and gold keys, which couldn't be bought.

_Hold on Lucy_, she thought to herself. _Think of all the reasons why white keys can exist. Maybe it was new and she weren't sold in stores yet? No, that couldn't be it. Perhaps someone painted a silver key so that it looked white? No, that can't be it either. If it was painted, the surface of the key wouldn't feel metallic. Oh!_ _It must be a fake key then! Someone could have easily made a white key and passed it as real key by saying it was some rare, never-before-seen kind of key._

Lucy nodded in satisfaction. Her explanation for the white key's existence seemed good enough for her at the moment, so she carelessly through the fake key onto her desk, jumped into bed, and drifted off to sleep.

"Mm." Lucy smelled something really nice. She couldn't quite identify the scent, but it somehow seemed familiar. She moved closer to it and the air around her got warmer. Comforted by the change in temperature, she continued to move closer to the source until she smacked her head into it.

Startled, Lucy's eyes flickered open and came face to face with Natsu. "AHHH!" She kicked him off her bed, sat up straight, and placed her hand on her chest, breathing heavily. She wasn't very happy with the way she woke up. "NATSU! YOU SCARED ME!"

Natsu wasn't very pleased either, since he was woken up by Lucy's scream and was rudely kicked off her bed. He sat cross-legged on the floor and rubbed his eye. "I was just sleeping," he yawned.

"When did you even get into my house?!" She yelled at the pink-haired male while wrapping herself with her blanket to keep warm.

"Hmm," Natsu pondered. "Oh, remember how I said I was going to go home?" He leaned forward and looked at Lucy intently.

"Yes?" Lucy looked away, blushing a little from his gaze.

"Well, I lied!" He grinned and his hands behind his head. Lucy twitched her eye, but let go of the matter since he had stayed over at her place many times before.

"Lushy," Happy said from his place on the floor. "What was your bonus reward?"

"It wasn't anything special," Lucy replied, getting up from her bed. "It was just a fake key. I don't get why the old man would even want me to have it." She walked over to her desk and grabbed the white key, holding it up so Natsu and Happy could see.

Natsu stood up, took the key from her, and started inspecting it. "How do you know it's a fake?" He asked.

"Well, I mainly just assumed it was. There shouldn't be any white keys in Earthland. I've never even heard of white keys before." Lucy said, leaning her back onto the wall and crossing her arms.

"You should try using it!" Natsu jumped over to Lucy excitedly. "It could be real!" He threw his hand out, holding the key right in front of Lucy's face.

"Do I have to?" Lucy sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes!" Natsu said eagerly. His curiosity was getting the better of him. "It could be a celestial spirit chef! He could make us all the food we can eat! Plus, we're all hungry right now, so a spirit like that would be perfect." Happy's stomach grumbled at the mention of food. Natsu turned his head to look at Happy and gave him a smile. "See?" Natsu said, turning back to Lucy.

"I don't know, Natsu…" Lucy said, unconvinced. She highly doubted that there would be any celestial spirit chef even if her stomach wished there was one.

Natsu leaned in and put his face just centimetres away from Lucy's, making her face turn pink. "Please?" Natsu asked. "If I'm right then we'll never have to buy food again."

The thought of never having to spend money on food for Natsu and Happy convinced Lucy to try using the key in an instant. Again, she knew it was highly unlikely there was a celestial spirit chef, but it was always worth a try. "Fine."

Natsu leaned back to his original posture and handed the key to Lucy with a goofy grin. Lucy gave him an irritated smile and walked to the center of her room.

She held out the key in front of her and said, "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits." She placed her hand on her chest before continuing, "Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate!"

Lucy was surrounded by light, she let go as the key started to spin, and she grabbed it when it stopped. At the moment where her hand touched the key, she knew exactly what the key was called. "Gate of the Wishmaker, I open thee! Twinkle!"

Beams of white light shot out from the key, blinding everybody in Lucy's room. When the light faded, Lucy was the first to open her eyes, "Eh?"

In front of her was a little girl in a yellow costume shaped like a star that sparkled. She appeared to be the same age as Wendy and was probably just as cute. The difference between her and Wendy was that she had pale orange hair and amber eyes with three little star-shaped tattoos beside her left eye. Her hair fell midway down her back and her bangs covered her right eye. She lifted up two fingers to form a "V" over her left eye and said, "Wish!"

* * *

**I didn't know what to make Twinkle say... so I just went with "Wish!". I know it's lame, gomen. :c I hope you readers liked this chapter though. I will probably update in one or two days :) Oh, and leave a review! I would love to know what everyone thinks of the story so far. :D**


	3. Gnat Glue

**HI EVERYBODY! :D I know I said I wasn't going to post until tomorrow, but I finished this chapter early! :) By the way, this is a filler chapter but what happens in this chapter is important for upcoming chapters. I hope the story isn't getting boring... But there are big things coming, I promise! c: **

* * *

Lucy's jaw dropped, she hadn't expected anything to happen. She looked at the young celestial spirit in front of her. _How could this have happened, _she asked herself mentally. _No spirit should have appeared from a _white _key._ Still a bit too shocked to speak, she turned her gaze to Natsu, who was standing beside her.

"It's not a celestial spirit chef," was all Natsu had to say before he walked over to Lucy's bed and sat down on it with a disappointed expression. Lucy felt her eye twitch and had a huge urge to slap her forehead with her palm, but instead turned her attention back on the spirit. 

"Hello," the celestial spirit looked up at Lucy and smiled. "I'm Twinkle!" She stuck out her arm before continuing, "Nice to meet you!"

"Um, hi Twinkle." Lucy said, still confused. She shook Twinkle's hand and fidgeted awkwardly afterwards.

Twinkle sensed Lucy's confusion and anxiety, so she grinned at her. "Would you like to know who I am?"

Lucy nodded. Natsu, who was bored, fell over on Lucy's bed and laid there, still tired from just waking up.

"Okay! So, as my key name implies, I can grant wishes," Twinkle explained. Natsu sat up at the word 'wishes'. "I'm the one of the only celestial spirits who can do something as amazing as that because I'm part of the royal family, which is why my key is white."

"Wishes?" Natsu asked while walking over to the girl. "So you're the same as a shooting star?"

"You can say that," Twinkle said quietly yet happily, loving what she had just been compared to. "I can grant wishes for up to five people. Each person in not limited to a certain number of wishes but all the wishes have to be approved by Lucy, since she'll be the one who summoned me, but-"

"Wait!" Lucy blurted. In realization of what she just did, she blushed and continued in a soft voice, "Sorry for interrupting, but are you saying that I can make a contract with you, a ROYAL celestial spirit?"

"Yes," Twinkle replied. "But the thing is that I can only grant up to thirty wishes before my key breaks forever and I return to the spirit world permanently. There's always a catch when you use white keys."

"So there's more of you white key spirits?" Natsu eyed Twinkle curiously.

"Aye!" She said shyly. "There are a few more of us." She turns to Lucy. "Lucy, want to do the contract stuff now?"

"Sure!" Lucy said.

Two hours later, Lucy and Twinkle had finished making the contract and after they did, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu all went out to eat before they all decided to visit the guild. When they got to the guild, Natsu got into a fight with Gray and Lucy went to tell her best friends what had happened in the morning.

"And then we finished the contract and now I'm free to make any wishes I want!" Lucy finished explaining the events of that morning to Levy and Mirajane.

"Wow! That's amazing. Celestial spirit royalty, eh?" Levy smiled. "That's not something you hear every day."

"Yeah, I know right?" Lucy smiled back. "I don't know what I want to wish for though."

"I know what you should wish for!" Mirajane said with a mischievous smile on her face. Levy knew what Mira was thinking and they started giggling together.

"What?" Lucy was out of the loop. "What should I wish for?"

"Oh, you know…" Mira teased.

"No, I don't." Lucy replied, confused. "What are you girls thinking?"

Levy pointed over to the right side of the guild, where Gajeel was drinking beer, Natsu and Gray were fighting, and Juvia was at the side, cheering Gray on.

"What?" Lucy was getting more and more confused. What were Mira and Levy thinking? Why did Levy point over to the fight? Lucy's head started to hurt from all the confusion, plus she was starting to get a bit frustrated.

Mira sighed. "She actually doesn't know what we're talking about."

"No, she doesn't." Lucy said, talking about herself in third-person.

"You should wish that Natsu would ask you to go on a date!" Levy blurted out. She immediately covered her mouth after, since she said it loud enough that the whole guild heard.

Lucy gave her a shocked expression and from the corner of her eye, she could see most of the guild members smirking at her.

"Oi."

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed at the sound of Natsu's voice behind her. Her heart was beating really fast. Did he hear what Levy just said to her? Lucy turned around and tried her best to keep calm. "Hi, Natsu!"

"I heard someone say my name while I was fighting with Gray." He replied.

Lucy sighed with relief. _Thank goodness, _she thought. _That's the only part he heard. Wait. _Lucy felt uncomfortable for some reason, so she looked up to see Natsu staring at her with red cheeks. _HE _DID _HEAR!_ Lucy screamed in her mind. She turned to Mira and Levy so that he couldn't see _her_ blush and she saw that they were staring at them, smiling and holding in giggles. _I'm so going to kill you two for this,_ Lucy thought.

"Ha, ha, ha," Lucy laughed nervously. "We didn't say Natsu, we said… Uh… Gnat glue! Yes, gnat glue, because Levy's… dog has a gnat problem."

"How would gnat glue get rid of gnats on a dog?" Natsu asked suspiciously. Lucy's sweat dropped.

"Um, it just will!" She said unconvincingly.

"I don't think so." Natsu replied. Lucy was panicking and her heart wouldn't stop beating terrifyingly fast. She _had_ to keep lying her way out though, because how would she confirm to Natsu that what he heard was true?

"Well, you can continue to think that, but it _will_ work." Lucy replied nervously.

Levy and Mira could feel how uncomfortable Lucy was getting, but they didn't say anything. If they wanted to be good matchmakers, Lucy would have to tell Natsu the truth.

"How?" Natsu walked towards Lucy.

"Uh." Lucy couldn't think of anything to say.

Natsu walked even closer to Lucy. "Yes?"

"Um." Lucy still couldn't think of anything.

Natsu walked right in front of her, placed his hand on table, and leaned in until their faces were centimeters apart. "Hm?"

Lucy froze. Her mind wasn't working properly, her heart was beating way too fast, her breaths quickened, and she felt _so pressured_. As if by reflex, Lucy spun around in her bar stool; her hair whipped Natsu's face and caused him to fall backward. Lucy took that chance to run out of the guild. She ran and ran and ran, and she didn't stop, not even when she heard him call her name.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Once again, it's a filler, so maybe it's probably not going to be as interesting as future chapters. Hope you enjoyed it anyways though aha. And remember to leave a review, I'd love to know what you readers are thinking! :) **


	4. The First Wish

**HELLO EVERYBODY! :D I wanted to update this daily, but I didn't update yesterday so I felt guilty. I skipped out on studying just to do this today... hope I don't fail tomorrow's tests though :C BUT ANYWAYS, I AM GLAD I WROTE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I FINALLY... okay, I can't say. Read to find out hehe ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

"Gate of the Wishmaker, I summon thee! Twinkle!"

"Lucy!" Twinkle appeared and giggled. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a request." Lucy glanced around nervously; she knew Natsu could be on his way over at that moment.

"A request?" Twinkle looked at Lucy, confused.

"Yes," Lucy said hurriedly. "Bring us somewhere secluded, private; somewhere that Natsu will never look."

"I suppose that wouldn't have to be counted as a wish." Twinkle murmured in thought.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sound of footsteps outside her house. "Hurry, Twinkle!"

Twinkle looked at Lucy with her glittering amber eyes and said, "Request granted!"

Blinding light emitted from Twinkle's star costume and took over the room. Lucy shielded her eyes from the light and she heard a metallic chime as she and Twinkle teleported away.

"Teleportation complete!" Twinkle clapped her hands together.

Lucy heaved a huge sigh of relief. _That was close_, she thought. She took a look at her surroundings. _Hold on... _

"THIS IS NATSU'S HOUSE!" She shrieked. Lucy grabbed Twinkle by the arms and started shaking her. "TWINKLE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Tears flowed out of Twinkle's eyes like waterfalls. "Sorry, Lucy! Sorry, sorry, sorry! He'll never check his house for you though!"

Lucy stopped to consider what Twinkle said for a moment. Twinkle had spirals for eyes, clearly dizzy and disheveled from being shook. "You may have a point." Lucy said finally. "Well," She put her hand at the back of her head and gave Twinkle an apologetic smile, "Thank you!"

Twinkle had the you-realize-this-now look on her face and shook her head.

Lucy laughed awkwardly and asked, "How can I make a wish?"

"It's simple! You just say: 'I wish for… whatever it is you want to wish for' and then I grant your wish!" Twinkle chirped and then she had a serious look on her face before asking, "Why were you running from Natsu?"

"H-He was just being weird." Lucy replied hesitantly.

"Oh," Twinkle was deep in thought. "So did you want to make a wish?"

"I don't know… Should I?" Lucy looked at Twinkle sheepishly.

"You totally should!" Twinkle smiled. "You'll still have twenty-nine wishes afterwards."

Lucy thought of Natsu for a second. She reddened as she started to think about what had just happened ten minutes before. Natsu and her? On a date? She smiled at the ridiculousness of the thought. They were just friends, best friends, nothing more and nothing less. _The things Mira and Levy say_, Lucy thought to herself. _Can just be absolutely absurd sometimes. They should just go play matchmaker with somebody else._ Lucy's eyes widened. _That's it!_

"I know what I want to wish for!" Lucy smiled at the celestial spirit, placing her hands on her hips.

"Allow me to explain something to you first," Twinkle put her hands together. "Wishes can be really fun and all, but there are lots of risks that come with it. For starters, you have to word your wishes very carefully or else they can get twisted around and the results will be disastrous!"

"Is that it?" Lucy said a bit impatiently.

"No, there's more," Twinkle continued. "The second thing is that wishes are irreversible. Whatever you wish for is _permanent_ unless there happens to be a loophole."

"Loophole?"

"Yeah, a loophole would be a way of getting rid of what you wished for without wishing for it to be destroyed. Get it?"

Lucy nodded.

"Third of all, you can wish for anything except for what is written in this book." Twinkle made a book appear out of thin air and threw it to Lucy. "Basically, you can't wish for things like… a million jewel or world domination."

Lucy scoffed. Like _she_ would wish for things like that, but the million jewels _would_ be helpful to have so she could pay her rent and go shopping. She gave the book back to Twinkle and promised to read it later. "I would like to make my wish now!"

"Go ahead!" Twinkle smiled, ready to do some wish granting. Then she added, "It may take a while for the wish to come into effect by the way."

Lucy nodded. She took a deep breath for dramatic effect and said, "I wish that Mirajane Strauss and Levy McGarden would go match make somebody else so that they would leave me alone about my love life for a while."

"Wish granted!" Twinkle formed a "V" with her left hand and placed it over her left eye. Her costume started to glow a blinding light again, making the entire room look pure white.

As the light faded, Lucy heard two voices.

"I wonder what happened to her?"

"She probably went to go buy food for us!"

"Hahaha, she probably did!"

Lucy slapped her forehead at the stupidity of the voices. _Voices?_ _Voices!_ Lucy jumped under Natsu's couch and did a forced closure on Twinkle. _Natsu and Happy are home_, Lucy thought. _This is bad. Really, really, _really _bad. I have to get out of here somehow._

The doorknob turned and the door slid open. Lucy saw Natsu's feet entering the door and pausing.

"Eh?" Lucy heard Natsu sniffing. "Happy, is it just me or is Lucy's scent really strong in here?"

"I think so, Natshu." Happy said while flying around the room.

Lucy knew she had to stay quiet but the dust under the couch didn't do her any good, because she sneezed.

"Did you hear that, Happy?" Natsu started walking around. Lucy sniffled. God, how she hated dust right now. Natsu walked over to the couch and Lucy swore she felt her heart stop. "I think it came from under the couch!"

Lucy tensed. She was so scared that she forgot to breathe, until she felt something squeeze her behind. "AHHH!" She shrieked and reflexively, she let her leg go free and kick the assaulter. She pulled herself out from under the couch and raised her hands in a defensive pose. "What was that for?!"

Natsu grimaced at his new bruise and turned his attention to Lucy. "Oi Lucy! You were in my house this WHOLE time?! Me and Happy were looking everywhere for you!"

Lucy let go of her defensive stance and rolled her eyes, forgetting what had previously happened at the guild. "Yeah, I was."

"Happy and I were in front of your house and we saw this white light shining out of your windows for a second so we went to investigate! We went through your window and searched the house, but no one was there. We thought something terrible happened to you." Natsu was making hand gestures while he talked.

"Oh," Lucy blushed. She made him worry? But her blush quickly faded away when she realized what Natsu had just said. "My window was locked."

"Was it?" Natsu scratched his head in thought and shrugged. "I didn't notice."

"Y-YOU BROKE MY WINDOW!?" Lucy stammered in disbelief.

"Um, maybe?" Natsu replied, a little scared of the dark aura Lucy was emitting.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy jumped at Natsu to give him some payback. She pulled his hair, poked his sides, whacked at the back of his head over and over, and pinned him down so she could slap his face repetitively. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Ba-"

Natsu caught her hand. "Ka?" Lucy finished, startled by Natsu's sudden action.

He slowly sat up, still gripping Lucy's wrist. He moved his face near Lucy's, stared into her eyes and said, "You girls didn't say 'gnat glue'."

Lucy jerked back at the unexpected sentence. _He knows what they really said_, Lucy gulped. She tried to think of a comeback but no words could form. "Uh - um…"

Suddenly, a loud banging noise was heard. Lucy and Natsu's attention went right to the door. Another bang and it flew open.

Lucy's jaw dropped as two figures stood at the doorway. _No way_, she thought. _It can't be_.

Lucy's wish had brought two people to Earthland; two people who will have to endure Mira and Levy's match making fantasies:

The Lucy and Natsu from Edolas.

* * *

**YAY! I FINALLY BROUGHT EDO-NATSU AND EDO-LUCY TO EARTHLAND. IT WAS ABOUT TIME, RIGHT? x) Haha anyways, I hoped you readers enjoyed this chapter! I probably won't update for another two days or so since I have lots of projects and tests right now. But I will post more chapters when I can! Review if you want~ I'd love to know what the readers are thinking! :D**


	5. From Edolas to Earthland

**HELLO EVERYBODY! :D I'm really bad at updating every day, aren't I? haha.. $: Sorry though, it's cause of school and stuff like that. I will continue to update whenever I can. ALSO, this chapter is about Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu and how they ended up going from Edolas to Earthland (actually, it's more about their ****_relationship_**** -wink, wink-). Okay, go read. :)**

**Just to make it clear. Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley are from Edolas. Meanwhile, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are from Earthland.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

****Flashback - Edolas

Mirajane had been playing matchmaker again.

Lucy Ashley knew because she was greeted by smirks and giggles when she had got to Fairy Tail that afternoon. Everybody was staring at her, so she sent death glares at every single person who stared at her. Soon, almost half the guild was looking away in fear. She looked over to Juvia and saw her give her a satisfied smile, as if she had just imagined something about Lucy and was very pleased. Lucy gave her a death glare too before she walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool, resting her arms on the counter and leaning forward.

"Mira?" Lucy said in a low voice, eyebrows twitching. "What have you filled the minds of our guild with?"

"Oh, Lucy!" Mira gave her an innocent smile. "You're here early today. Don't you usually sleep until late in the afternoon?"

Lucy grunted. "Not today. An annoying bird was singing outside my window and it wouldn't go away."

"I see." Mira said.

"Anyways, back to my question… What did you tell everyone while I was sleeping?" Lucy leaned forward even more, demanding an answer.

"Oh, nothing!" Mira smiled sweetly. "We just talked about some things. You don't want to hear about it."

It was true that Lucy didn't want to hear about Mirajane's matchmaking schemes, but she knew that whatever Mira told the guild that day involved her so she needed to find out what she said. Lucy put her elbow on the bar counter and propped up her head. "Please, do tell."

"Well, if you insist." Mira had a devilish look on her face and Lucy knew that she was _not _going to like what she was about to hear. "Basically, I was talking about the dance that's coming up."

Every year, the guild would throw a huge dance party. All the members would come and dance, drink, and party all day long, but at midnight, there would be three slow songs that were played before the party ended.

"Everyone that was here in the morning was betting on who would ask who to slow dance. There were some very interesting bets. The one that had the most people betting for was you and _Natsu_." Mira winked.

Lucy felt her face redden, and then she stood up violently and slammed her hands onto the counter. "MIRA! THAT IS JUST STUPID. NATSU WOULD NEVER ASK ME TO DANCE WITH HIM AND I WOULD NEVER ASK HIM TO DANCE EITHER!"

"The rest of the guild doesn't think that." Mira waved her hand as if she was brushing away Lucy's comment.

Lucy scanned the guild and saw that people were _still_ staring and snickering. Her eyes searched and searched until they landed on a certain salmon-haired boy. Natsu smiled awkwardly and nervously before he waved. Lucy slapped her forehead and took a deep breath. "I'm going for a walk."

She got up from her stool and strode out of the guild with her eyebrows furrowed and body boiling. When she got far away from the guild, she started mumbling to herself. "Like Natsu would ever ask me to slow dance. Mirajane has to stop making people believe all this rubbish." Lucy sighed and started laughing. "Natsu probably thinks I'd kill him if he tried to ask me to dance and I probably would too! _Friends_ don't do that kind of stuff… or do they?"

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted as she heard panting from behind her. She turned around, hand on her whip that she got ever since she saw Earthland Lucy fight with one.

"H-hi." Natsu panted.

"Why are you here? Did you hear me talking?" Lucy glared at Natsu, making him feel nervous.

"N-n-no." Natsu continued to stammer. He was afraid of Lucy beating him up. "I just… came to clarify something… with you."

Lucy placed her hands on her hips and stared at Natsu. "Mhm?"

"Um… How should I say this?" Natsu looked down and started fidgeting with his fingers.

_Was Natsu about to make a love confession?_ Lucy shivered at her own thoughts and turned a light shade of pink. _Of course not, that would be crazy. Where the hell did that thought even come from? Mirajane's matchmaking ideas are probably infecting my mind along with the all the other guild members_.

"Spit it out." Lucy said impatiently.

Natsu jumped at the tone Lucy used and quickly said without thinking, "I would never ask you to slow dance, not in a million years." After the words spilt out of his mouth, Natsu realized what he said and clamped his hands over his mouth.

Natsu cowered in fear and shut his eyes, while fear caused him to tear up a bit. He was expecting her to be extremely offended and probably beat him up. After a moment of silence, Natsu stopped cowering and looked up at Lucy. She was staring off into space.

He was about to say something when she suddenly burst out laughing. Her laugh startled him, making him jump away from her, but her laugh sounded sincere and not evil-sounding so he smiled.

"Bahaha! Natsu, you're hilarious. You got all scared for nothing. Honestly, you don't need to tell me that! I already know that you wouldn't do that because we're just friends, plus I know who you like." Lucy said.

"Wha-?" Natsu was dumbfounded.

"I figured it out myself! I could tell by the look in your eyes that you liked her. Mirajane didn't even have to tell me who you liked." Lucy stated proudly. She was terrible at love and love-related things, so when she found out who Natsu liked, she was quite proud of herself for figuring it out.

"Y-you do?" Natsu turned a bright shade of red.

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared in the sky above Lucy. Rays of white light shone from the circle and surrounded her.

"What- What's happening? I- I can't move my feet!" Lucy stammered, looking around in shock.

"Lucy!" Natsu jerked forward to help her; a surge of courage washed away his usual cowardice. He took two steps towards her, but another magic circle appeared above him, restricting him from moving forward. "N-no!" He kept trying to budge his feet by twisting and turning his body, but it didn't work.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy cried out, she had never been so afraid in her whole life. _We're going to die,_ she thought.

"Take my hand!" Natsu reached out his hand toward Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened at Natsu's bold action. "If something terrible happens, at least we'll be going through it together."

Hesitantly, Lucy reached out her hand. Natsu and Lucy strained to get closer; they stretched themselves towards each other until the pain made them feel like their skin would tear. Right when the light got overwhelmingly bright and blinded the two, Natsu felt Lucy's fingers intertwine with his.

Natsu groaned. He sat up slowly and took a good look at his surroundings. It looked like he was in a woodsy kind of area.

"NATSU!"

Natsu turned around just in time to see Lucy tackle him, making him fall over.

"Natsu! I'm so glad I found you. I was beginning to think I was all alone." Lucy sighed into his chest. Natsu forced his tears of pain to stay within his tear ducts and stared at Lucy. She was on top of him, hugging him like a giant teddy bear. Natsu smiled and hesitated to hug her back, but before he had the chance to do so, Lucy snapped her eyes open, realizing what she was doing. She jumped off of Natsu and started blushing like mad. "Don't tell _anyone_ I did that… or else." Lucy shot him a death glare.

Natsu looked away. _Lucy sure is weird_, he thought. When he felt her gaze move away from him, he glanced at her and she was smiling softly with a light blush on her cheeks. _Pretty…_

Suddenly, she seemed to remember something and her face went blank.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Where are we?" Lucy's mouth was in a flat line, her eyes full of worry.

"Um, I don't know." Natsu shrugged. He was starting to get worried too. "I don't think we're in Edolas anymore though."

Lucy sighed. "We should start looking for civilization so we can get some information on our whereabouts."

Natsu nodded and got up from the ground. Lucy started to walk in some random direction and he followed her. None of them talked and it seemed the silence stretched on for hours. Finally, after a seemingly long period of time, they saw a house.

"Natsu!" Lucy perked up with the excitement from finally finding some sort of civilization. "We found something!"

Natsu perked up at the sight of the house too. He had been getting hungry, but he didn't tell Lucy for fear of her beating him up for whining. Now, he was finally going to get food, so he continued to trudge behind Lucy with newfound energy.

"Hurry up, Dragion!" Lucy looked back at Natsu. Her patience was faltering and she wanted to get to the house right away. Lucy quickly walked over to Natsu, grabbed his collar and dragged him over to the house. Though she was _dragging _him, they were still faster than when he was walking and Lucy had to pace her steps so she wouldn't ditch Natsu.

Excited and impatient, Lucy Ashley didn't bother knocking on the door and waiting for a response. Instead, she let go of Natsu's collar and she kicked the door. It didn't budge. Natsu walked back a bit so that he wouldn't accidentally get kicked by Lucy too. This time, Lucy moved farther away from the door, charged towards it, and kicked it down.

To her and Natsu's surprise, they were caught facing the Earthland version of themselves. Lucy's face turned pink when she saw that Earthland Lucy was on top on Earthland Natsu and that their faces were just centimeters apart. Using her peripheral vision, Lucy could see Natsu turn pink, but he was an even darker shade of pink than Lucy.

Natsu Dragion scratched his head and shyly asked, "Um, are we interrupting something?"

* * *

**Natsu Dragion's thinking there's some loving going on in that house. haha. ;D Well, that was awkward. ANYWAYS, I hope you readers all enjoyed this chapter! I will be updating eventually (hopefully within 1-3 days). Please review, because I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far. The next chapter will probably be more interesting, so stay tuned~ :) **


	6. Uh Oh

**HELLO EVERYBODY! :D I found the time to update today :) I don't know if I'm updating tomorrow though. I was actually very into writing this chapter. I feel so satisfied for once haha. SO, this chapter is about creating inner turmoil and conflict... I think. I honestly don't know how to describe it myself. OKAY, GO READ (and find out for yourself what this chapter is about). xD **

* * *

"WHAT?!" Lucy Ashley screeched as she stomped her foot. Natsu Dragneel snickered at the sight of her doing so.

Lucy Heartfilia had just explained to Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu what had happened and why they were sent to Earthland.

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO THROUGH MIRA'S MATCHMAKING GAMES _HERE_ NOW?!" Lucy Ashley exploded. She cannot believe what she had just heard. She and her Natsu were sent to Earthland to… have matches made for them by Mira? Lucy Ashley would not, could not accept that. "I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO. SEND ME BACK HOME."

"B-but why?" Lucy Heartfilia stammered. "It won't be bad!"

"Lucy, dear," Edo-Lucy placed a hand on Earthland Lucy and gave her a small, deadly smile. "We both know that Mira's matchmaking schemes are more than bad."

"Levy's helping Mira match make too." Edo-Natsu added.

"But Levy's really nice!" Lucy retorted.

Lucy Ashley scoffed.

Natsu Dragneel continued to watch the two Lucys blabbering on and on about the Mira's matchmaking thing… whatever that was. Natsu scratched his head and turned his attention to the other Natsu who had shrunk into a ball to hide from the two Lucys' dark auras.

Natsu edged his way over to Edo-Natsu and grinned. "Hey, Fireball. Long-time no see."

"Heh, yeah." Edo-Natsu smiled back. His stomach grumbled and he flushed at the loud noise.

"Hey I just got a great idea!" Natsu jumped off of the couch and pumped his fist in the air, catching the attention of the two bickering girls. "Let's all go eat!"

"I'm with you!" Lucy Ashley gave him a thumbs up and they ran out his house together.

Lucy stood alone in Natsu's house with Fireball. She and Fireball knowing smile at each other. Their friends could get so overly excited sometimes. All of a sudden, Twinkle appeared out of nowhere.

"Lucy! Natsu! How are you guys going? Did I miss anything romantic while I was gone?" Twinkle smiled innocently.

"T-Twinkle! This isn't Natsu. W-Well, he is, but not the Natsu you know!" Lucy stammered, caught off guard by Twinkle's appearance and by her last question. She could see Fireball's face was red from the corner of her eye. "This is Natsu Dragion from Edolas." She turned to Natsu and gestured over to Twinkle. "That is Twinkle, a celestial spirit."

"Celestial spirit?" Natsu cocked his head.

"Oh yeah… you don't have celestial spirits in Edolas." Lucy said. "Well, celestial spirits are spirits that you can call when you need them, you just need their key. When they are called, they travel from the Celestial Spirit World, where they reside, and come to Earthland to aid humans."

Natsu nodded his head in understanding. _This Natsu is a whole lot smarter than the other Natsu_, Lucy thought. _Did I just think that? I'm such a bad friend! _Lucy started making faces at herself, but she stopped when she realized Twinkle and Natsu were staring.

"Well, nice to meet you Natsu _Dragion_." Twinkle chirped, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"N-nice to meet you too." Natsu smiled shyly at her since he wasn't so used to her yet.

"So how are you and the other Natsu?" Twinkle said, turning back to Lucy with a mischievous look on her face.

"N-nothing! Why are you so interested in me and Natsu anyway? You're only twelve!" Lucy said accusingly and a bit horrifyingly since Twinkle was turning out to be more and more like Mira.

"Because I can tell you like him and his cuteness!" Twinkle smiled, forgetting the fact that Fireball was still in the room and he looked exactly like Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy and Fireball turned red again. "I-It's not like that!" Lucy was close to fainting from embarrassment. "Fireball, if you want to, you could go on ahead with Natsu and the other Lucy."

Fireball laughed nervously. He wouldn't admit it, but he kind of liked the way Lucy was blushing. "But I don't know where they went."

"Oh, right." Lucy said. "Well, just wait outside. I'll be with you in a minute."

Fireball nodded and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Twinkle giggled and Lucy glared at her. "What?"

"I think he likes you too." Twinkle giggled even more and covered her mouth with her small hands.

"H-He can't!" Lucy blurted as her face turned pink _again._

"Why not?" Twinkle stopped giggling and held her hand near her mouth.

"Because he…" Lucy stopped herself. She was about to say that Fireball belonged with Ashley (Lucy Ashley), but that would mean that she belonged with Natsu. Lucy shivered at the thought. They were just nakama and nothing more. She would not let Mira, Twinkle, and Levy's thoughts infect her.

"Because?" Twinkle smiled slyly at Lucy. She knew what she was about to say.

Lucy made an exasperated sound and forced Twinkle's gate shut. _Twinkle is a lot less innocent than I thought she would be_, she thought. Lucy walked out of Natsu's house to see Fireball sitting under a tree nearby with his eyes closed.

_Aw_, she thought. _He looks so peaceful_. Just then, Fireball opened his eyes and met Lucy's gaze. Lucy quickly looked away and Fireball did the same.

"So, are we going?" Lucy asked, walking up to Fireball.

"Sure." He got up from under the tree and started following Lucy.

"It's a really nice day out." Lucy said as they walked. The sun was out and the birds were singing happy songs.

Fireball looked at Lucy. The sunlight reached past the tree leaves and shone onto Lucy's hair, making it look more golden than it already had been. Lucy caught his stare and smiled at him.

_Cute_. Startled by the random thought, Fireball tripped over a rock.

Lucy gasped and quickly helped him back up. He had a tear coming out of his left eye and Lucy wiped it away for him with a finger. "You okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Fireball replied slowly. It was strange for him to see someone who looked exactly like Lucy Ashley yet act completely different than her. "Thank you for asking..."

"You're welcome! That's what friends do, right?" Lucy smiled at him again. Fireball felt his cheeks warm at the feeling of a newfound friend.

"Oi!"

Lucy looked up to see Happy carrying Natsu and flying straight at her. Lucy put her arms up and screamed in fear, expecting them to fly at her face. Instead, she felt two warm hands on her arm and pulled her sideways. _Whoosh! _Natsu and Happy flew right past her.

She opened her eyes in surprise to see it was it was Fireball who pulled her out of the way, but she was out of balance. He moved his arm to catch her from falling, but he missed. Lucy fell on her bum.

"OW!" She yelped, tears coming to her eyes as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Ah!" Fireball gasped. "I'm sorry!" He started cowering in fear, expecting Lucy to smack him, but she didn't. He opened his eyes again to see Lucy staring up at him. Then he remembered that he had dropped Earthland Lucy and not Edolas Lucy. _Earthland Lucy doesn't smack people_, he noted.

Lucy got up; the pain had faded quite a bit. "Thanks Fireball." She said with a smile.

"Huh?" He looked her, confused.

"Thanks for pulling me out of the way." She said.

"But I dropped you… and you got hurt." He said quietly.

"That's alright!" Lucy laughed. Fireball stared in awe. "It just hurts a little, but it's nothing serious of course. I would've been in a lot more pain if Happy and Natsu flew into me. Speaking of Happy and Natsu, where are those two idiots…?"

"Oi, Lucy! Fireball!" Natsu ran over to them from a bunch of bushes.

Lucy made a disgusted face. _Please tell me he didn't use those bushes to… No! Don't even think about it, Lucy. The sooner you forget about it, the better._

"H-hi." Fireball said. His voice was soft and quiet compared to Natsu's loud shout.

"You two are so slow! Lucy Ashley and I already went to the restaurant and ate!" Natsu complained.

"You guys didn't wait for us?" Lucy said, upset.

"Nah. We were super hungry." Natsu put his hand behind his head and smiled apologetically.

"It's okay I suppose." Lucy mumbled.

"Anyways, the other Lucy and I are going to go to the guild so that she can meet everyone here." Natsu said.

"Oh! I'll come with you!" Lucy said happily, forgetting about Fireball.

"It's okay. We can get there fine on our own. You and Fireball should meet us at the guild after you two eat." Natsu said.

"Oh… okay." Lucy said, disappointed.

"Well, I'll be off then. I just wanted to tell you guys where we were going. Bye!" Natsu waved and was flown off by his exceed.

Lucy sighed. "Do you think Natsu likes Ashley?"

Fireball was startled by the question. "N-no?"

"They're so alike though. Mira and Levy are sure to match make them when they get to the guild." Lucy said with a blank face, which was strange since she'd always showed her feelings using her facial expressions.

"Don't worry about it so much." Fireball smiled at Lucy. "They're just friends."

"I hope so." Lucy lowered her head and began walking in front of Fireball.

He could tell that Twinkle was correct, Lucy _did_ like Natsu. So why did he feel so bad? Had he fallen for that Lucy too?

* * *

**I probably just screwed over the Edo-Nalu fans. Sorry about that. :( If you stick around for the next chapter then everything will be crystal clear. Okay, maybe not everything. Anyways, I hope you readers liked this chapter! It was the chapter I enjoyed writing most so far. Please review because I'd really like to know what you're thinking about the story so far! :D Things are about to get... ****_very_**** interesting.**


	7. Trouble Begins

**HELLO EVERYBODY! :D THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME FEEDBACK AND FOLLOWS/FAVES 3 Here is yet another chapter of Wishes~ You guys deserve it! :') So without further ado, I present chapter 7: Trouble Begins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Everyone!" Lucy yelled as she burst into the guild doors, smiling. "I'm back!"

Fireball walked slowly behind Lucy. He had eaten too much at the restaurant and he felt like exploding. (See what I did there? _Fireball_… felt like exploding. ;D)

Lucy looked around. Why had no one welcomed her? She looked over at the cheering crowd at the far left corner of the room.

"What's happening?" Fireball asked, trudging next to Lucy.

"Let's find out." Lucy said as she walked over to the crowd. As she got closer she saw that the crowd was surrounding two people: a rose-haired boy and a golden-haired girl. _Natsu and Ashley! _Lucy thought. She walked even closer, but she couldn't get close enough to see what they were doing. Lucy jumped at the back of the crowd, trying to get a glimpse. All she was able to see was that the Natsu and Ashley's heads were really close together. _Are they kissing? _Lucy gasped at her own thought. _Maybe Mira and Levy had already worked their matchmaking devilry on them. _

Lucy felt her chest ache. _What's happening? _Lucy put a hand on her chest and stumbled back from the crowd.

Fireball who was still slowly walking over to the crowd saw Lucy stumble backwards and rushed over to her. He grabbed her arm to steady her. "Are you okay?"

Lucy looked up at Fireball and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Fireball let go of her arm and gave her a look, not believing her. But Lucy continued to smile at him, so the matter was forgotten.

"So what are they doing?" Fireball asked.

"I don't know. I'm not tall enough to see them from back here. All I know is that they're really close together." Lucy felt her chest ache when she said the last part.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted into louder cheers to the sound of a table breaking. Then Lucy saw people giving out money and people taking money meaning that they were betting. As the crowd started to disperse, Lucy saw Ashley helping Natsu up from the ground and the broken table.

"That was great!" Lucy heard someone say.

"I knew Lucy would win." Someone else said.

"Too bad the table broke." Another voice chimed in.

"Yeah, but it was a good arm-wrestling match." Another said.

_Oh! It was an arm-wrestling match! _Lucy sighed with relief, the ache in her chest subsiding.

"You. Like. Him."

Lucy snapped to attention. She jerked her head to face the person who could say such a thing, which hurt her neck a little but that didn't matter. "TWINKLE!" She shouted, earning the stares of the other guild members.

Twinkle gave her a smug look and started to giggle. Mira and Levy had hawk hearing when it came to gossip and Lucy's love life so they heard what Twinkle had said and rushed over.

"Now, who is _this_ cutie?" Mira leaned over to look at Twinkle closely. A group of perverted men behind her got nosebleeds and had hearts for eyes.

"I'm Twinkle!" Twinkle replied with a wide smile. "I'm a celestial spirit."

"You're such a cute celestial spirit!" Mira gave her a warm smile. "So what powers do you have?"

"I can grant wishes." Twinkle replied with a sparkle in her right eye. Every guild members' head turned at the amazing power Twinkle had.

There was silence for a while, but then a voice spoke up. "Can I wish for something?" The room burst into talk as they all the guild members talked about wishes. Suddenly, as if on cue, they all stood up at the same time and charged towards Twinkle to get their wish granted.

"Twinkle!"

"Twinkle, grant my wish!"

"I wish that there would finally be a job request that only I can do!" Nab yelled.

"I wish that I was a famous singer!" Gajeel roared.

"I wish I could try eating the tastiest flame in the world!" Natsu shouted.

"I wish I'd find true love!" Levy wished loudly. As she said that, her gaze met Gajeel's, so she blushed and looked away.

"I wish I could have the best strawberry cake in the world!" Erza yelled and started drooling a bit.

Twinkle was overwhelmed by all people surrounding her. They looked like hungry wolves, looking at their prey. She got scared and started to cry.

"Eh?!" Everybody took a step back at the sound of Twinkle crying and they all finally shut up.

"Natsu, look what you did! You made her cry!" Gray shot a look at Natsu.

"What are you talking about? I didn't make her cry! She probably started crying 'because she saw your face!" Natsu shot back. The two were about to collide into a fight but Erza stepped in between them with a dark aura emanating from her. Natsu and Gray stopped and started mumbling unhappily.

Mira walked up to Twinkle. "Aw, sweetie, don't cry. You don't have to grant wishes for all these meanies." Mira turned to face the other guild members with a deadly look on her face, making them all take another step back.

Twinkle sniffled. "Okay."

"Could you grant _my_ wish though?" Mira smiled innocently at Twinkle. The other guild members erupted in protest and started surrounding poor Twinkle again.

Twinkle, desperate to get the attention off of her, tried to think of an excuse. "Stop! Stop! Stop! I can't grant your wishes!"

Everyone looked at her in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Because-" Twinkle looked over at Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened, she knew what Twinkle was about to say, so she starting shaking her head and waving her hands in dissent. Twinkle ignored her and finished, "Lucy's in charge of what wishes I grant!" She pointed a finger at Lucy, whose face had paled.

"Lucy!" The crowd directed their attention to the sweet, golden-haired mage who was praying that she wouldn't get hurt by the mob.

"Lucy! I was your friend since you arrived at the guild! Let me have a wish!"

"Lucy! I was the one who's nicest to you! I should get a wish!"

"Lucy! I'm one of your best friends, so can I have a wish?!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

Lucy's eye twitched at the annoying crowd. "OKAY!" She blurted from the peer pressure. "You guys can have your wishes! Just leave me alone!"

Lucy saw Twinkle flinch from the corner of her eye and Lucy felt a wave of guilt take over as the menacing crowd stampeded at the little celestial spirit.

After a few hours of wish granting, Twinkle had passed out and disappeared back into the spirit world. Lucy sighed, relieved that Twinkle wouldn't have to grant anymore wishes and would finally have a break.

Some guild members were happily enjoying their wishes, while others were complaining that Twinkle disappeared before they got to wish. Lucy felt very irritated. Nobody had thanked her for letting them use her limited wishes and most importantly, not a single person thanked Twinkle for using up her magic power to grant their wish.

A couple of inconsiderate idiots had already come up to Lucy to try to get Twinkle to appear and grant their wishes. All Lucy had to say to them was a simple "no" before she would stalk over to a different chair and sit down, extremely ticked off at her guild members. Then Lucy saw another inconsiderate fool run up to her.

"Lucy!" Natsu said frantically. "Where's Twinkle?"

"She's resting in the spirit world." Lucy replied, trying to control her anger.

"But she still has to grant _my _wish!" Natsu whined.

"Natsu, she's exhausted. She can't grant anymore wishes for now." Lucy said. She was getting a little _too _annoyed.

"Can you call her out for one more wish?" Natsu begged.

"No, Natsu. I can't. Her magic is depleted and I feel so bad for her now, because she had to grant wishes for twenty guild members who don't even care about her condition. So, no, and leave me alone." Lucy stormed out of the guild, angry at Natsu and at everyone else who didn't even bother to thank Twinkle. All they wanted was their wish; they didn't care about Twinkle at all. Poor Twinkle.

Of course, Lucy knew that not all the guild members were like that. Mira, Levy, Erza, Fireball, and Ashley didn't wish for anything, not because Twinkle passed out, but because they felt so bad for the little spirit.

Even though Lucy left the guild for that day, she didn't feel like going home yet. She knew her house was the place that Natsu, Fireball and Ashley would go look for her. So instead of walking home, she decided to watch the sunset.

She went to a small hill that she would usually go to watch the sunset and sat down on the soft grass. She sighed. It was so beautiful. The sky was a light orange and it slowly went to becoming a darker orange, to a pink, to light purple, and then to dark blue.

_Lucy Heartfilia…_

Lucy gasped and snapped out of the sunset's trance. Did she just hear her name? She listened for any voices or any sounds, but she heard nothing and continued to watch the sunset.

_She has the power to grant wishes…_

Lucy looked around. There was no one in sight, so why did she keep hearing voices? Had she gone crazy?

_We want wishes…_

Lucy gasped again as she heard a sound from behind her. It was the sound of footsteps. She turned around quickly and pulled out her whip. She screamed when she saw a dark figure standing in front of her. He raised a hand and bubbles started to come out of it. Lucy used her whip to pop all the bubbles – except one. It had flown behind and curved around to hit the back of her head. She felt herself lose consciousness upon impact. _Sleep magic!_ She thought. She stumbled forward, her vision blurring.

"Someone…" She whispered as she fell to the ground, her vision fading to black. "Save me."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Trouble is beginning! I bet all of you are wondering who's going to save her. I'm pretty sure there's at least two possibilities right now. Hehe... ANYWAYS, I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter! I'm probably going to update again tomorrow, if not then probably the next day. :P Oh and sorry there's not much Nalu/Edo-Nalu and that I'm barely doing anything about Lucy Ashley. I'll be incorporating more of that stuff next chapter! :) Remember to review~ I'd love to know what all of you are thinking about the story so far! And thank you for all those that have already reviewed, you guys make me feel like writing even more! :D **


	8. The Fair

**HELLO EVERYBODY! :D Oh gosh, please forgive me for not updating this for a whole entire week! I was supposed to update it daily... :( ANYWAYS, I will not continue to blabber so that all of you readers can get reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

"Lucy got kidnapped!" Ashley barged into Lucy's room, where Natsu and Fireball were waiting for the Lucys' returns.

"What?!" Both Natsus jumped up from the floor.

"She was on a little hill just outside of town. I saw someone cast a sleep spell on her and drag her away. I ran as fast as I could, but when I got there, everyone was gone. Then I ran here to tell you guys." Ashley was still panting.

"Oh no…" Fireball said sadly while adjusting the goggles on his head.

"I knew I should've chased after her when she ran out of the guild." Natsu slammed his fist on the wall, causing it to shake.

"Natsu, calm down." Fireball said with a worried look on his face. "You don't want Lucy to come home to a hole in the wall, do you?" Natsu turned his head slowly to look at Fireball and lifted his fist off the wall.

"Natsu, are there any stores that sell weapons that Fireball and I can use?" Ashley asked as she walked near the two boys.

Natsu looked up in thought. "I think there's one place that just might have something you two can use and it's probably still open too!" He grinned at the two people from Edolas before he grabbed both of them by their collars and dragged them onto the streets.

"Natsu! Let me go at this instant or I will use a torture technique on you!" Ashley yelled while she flailed around. '_Man, this guy's grip is strong_.' She thought. Natsu quickly let go of Ashley and she fell onto her back. "HEY!"

Natsu grinned at her before he continued walking and dragging Fireball.

"Natsu, if you don't mind, I can walk by myself." Fireball said quietly and then he added quickly, "But don't let me fa-" Natsu let go of Fireball and let him drop onto his back too. "OW."

"Oops." Natsu looked at Fireball and gave him a grin as well. Ashley and Fireball got up from the ground and walked behind Natsu.

"Hey, Fireball?" Ashley kept her stern face on as she talked.

"Y-yeah?" Fireball stuttered, afraid that she was going to introduce him to a new torture technique.

"What do you think of Earthland?" Ashley was speaking in a whisper now with her hands in her pockets.

"It's alright." Fire replied. An image of Earthland Lucy flashed through his mind and he turned a light shade of pink. "It's pretty fun."

_Did he just blush? _Ashley thought. "What are you thinking?" She asked as she leaned towards Fireball menacingly.

"U-um…" Fireball backed away slightly. "I was just thinking about how nice the people here are."

Ashley drew back instantly. _He's definitely talking about the other Lucy. She and Natsu are the only people we really got to know here. _Ashley felt accomplished for figuring it out, but for some reason, she felt her chest ache a little. Not knowing why it was hurting, she decided to move on to a different topic. "Do you miss home?"

"Yeah, do you?" Fireball looked at Ashley. He thought it was getting easier to talk to her, especially since she hasn't been very mean since they reunited with Natsu and Lucy.

"Of course." Ashley said simply.

"This is still pretty nice though. Especially because I'm not alone, I've got you!" Fireball said.

Ashley turned to meet Fireball's gaze. He was staring at her with a grin that she rarely ever saw on him. She quickly turned away with pink on her cheeks. _What is this feeling?_

"Oi, guys, we're here!" Natsu exclaimed.

Fireball and Ashley turned to the sound of Natsu's voice and saw him standing in front of an entrance to a fair.

"Natsu, you idiot! I thought we were going to get weapons!" Ashley shouted and whacked Natsu's head with her hand.

"With _those _fists you shouldn't need to get any more weapons." Natsu muttered to himself as he rubbed his head.

"What did you say?" Ashley cracked her knuckles as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Nothing!" Natsu squeaked.

While Natsu and Ashley were fighting, Fireball walked into the fair. He understood why Natsu brought them there. At the fair, there were tons of stands that sold items, so there had to be at least one that sold some weapons.

As he walked through the stalls, he saw a game stand that had a keychain with a little figure that looked like Plue, Lucy's Canis Minor. He had seen the celestial spirit once when Lucy was showing him and Ashley around town.

The owner of the game stand saw Fireball's staring at the keychain. "Hey you, do you want to play? It's 200 jewel per try." The game stand owner pointed a finger at Fireball.

Fireball had a surprised look on his face from the owner's outburst. He stuck his hand in his pocket to see if he brought any of the money that Natsu and Lucy gave him. He searched around for a moment before he finally grabbed 200 jewel. He was about to pull it out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Fireball!" A loud Natsu appeared beside Fireball and took his hand off his shoulder. "Ashley and I were looking everywhere for you!" Natsu's gaze seemed to turn to the same keychain Fireball was looking at before and he walked towards it. "Whoa! The little figure on it looks just like Plue! Lucy would love this!"

Suddenly, the game stall owner stood in between Natsu and the keychain and held out his hand. "If you want it, then pay 200 jewel and win the game, then you get a prize."

Natsu grinned and pulled out 200 jewel to hand to the owner. "Alright."

Ashley watched as the owner explained the game while Natsu looked incredibly bored and occasionally nodded. She grinned at the sight before she turned to Fireball and saw a hurt yet baffled expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

Fireball shook his head. He had wanted to get the keychain for Lucy, but it seemed like Natsu was going to instead.

Ashley looked at Fireball worriedly. "Here, let's go have some of our own fun while Natsu's getting that keychain." She smiled a little devilishly before taking Fireball's hand and pulling him after her.

"W-where are we going?" Fireball asked. It had been five minutes, but Ashley was still leading him around the fair. He wouldn't have minded really, but he just felt a little numb after what Natsu did.

Ashley stopped moving and Fireball almost crashed into her, but instead, he stumbled past her and fell.

"Want me to win you something?" Ashley asked.

He looked up to see Ashley grinning at him. Then he moved his gaze to what she was standing beside. It was a game where it was a test of strength. You would have to use a hammer to hit a block and depending on how much power you used, a beam would shoot up from a small opening of the block. If you hit the block hard enough, the beam would hit a giant bell 8 metres high up in the air. Spectators surrounded the game to watch the players.

"Well?" Ashley asked, tapping her foot with impatience.

"O-okay?" Fireball got up and shrugged. It wasn't like Ashley to do anything like that for him, so he wasn't sure whether she was joking or not.

Ashley turned to the owner of the game and paid him the amount of jewel to play the game. She walked towards the hammer lying next to the block that she would have to hit. The spectators started to snicker at Ashley.

"How is a girl going to win such a manly game?" Someone said.

"She doesn't look very strong at all." Another said.

"This is going to be funny to watch." Somebody else said.

Ashley ignored everyone and took the hammer in her hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She swung the hammer backwards and opened her eyes. Quickly, she took a step forward and brought back the hammer with incredible speed. Most of the spectators' eyes couldn't even catch up to her movements. The hammer collided with the block and made a deafening noise. The beam shot out of the block instantly and everyone watched as it rose. _Ding!_ It hit the bell.

The spectators had looks of shock and amazement before they started to cheer. Ashley, however, was not interested in their cheers. She wiped a drop of sweat of her forehead and looked over to where Fireball was standing previously, but he was gone. Ashley felt a surge of disappointment and anger. The game owner went up to Ashley and handed her a prize: an enchanted whip. Ashley thanked the man before she ran from the cheering spectators to look for her partner.

Fireball didn't mean to leave Ashley. He didn't even realize he left the game that Ashley was at until he snapped out of his daze. He had subconsciously walked over to the game where the Plue keychain was. Natsu was still there. Apparently, he was really bad at games that require a high level of intelligence to win. As a result, Fireball had played for Natsu and ended up winning the keychain. He wanted to keep it so he could give it to Lucy, but he had played for Natsu, so Natsu was the one who would keep the keychain.

However, before he left to find Ashley, he saw another prize that caught his eye. He paid to play the game another time and had won again. For his prize, he chose a golden sword that came with a sheath, so that he would have a weapon to use to save Lucy. _Lucy! _He had almost forgotten that she was in trouble.

"Natsu!" Fireball said frantically as he ran after his counterpart, who was on his way to find Ashley.

"Eh?" Natsu turned around.

"Natsu, we have to stop playing around! Lucy's still in trouble!" Fireball talked quickly. "We've already spent three hours here!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "WHA?! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR THEN? WE GOT TO FIND ASHLEY AND SAVE LUCY."

As if on cue, a very unhappy Ashley came running into the two pink-haired boys' view. "NATSU!" She was yelling angrily.

Both Natsus became very afraid. "Who's she talking about?!" Natsu Dragneel shouted.

As an answer to Natsu's question, Ashley came charging towards them and connected her fist with Fireball's face.

* * *

**AND THAT IS THE END TO CHAPTER EIGHT. I HOPE ALL OF YOU READERS ENJOYED IT. I don't know when I'll be updating again because I have a lot of garbage I need to do, but I will update as frequently as I can. Remember to review because I love to know what all of you are thinking about the story so far! Oh and thanks to all those who have reviewed already! It keeps me motivated to keep writing! xD**


	9. Reason for Kidnap

**HELLO EVERYBODY! :D Clearly, the whole updating daily thing isn't going to work anymore. That's why I plan to update this at least once a week (presumably Fridays or Saturdays) and any other time that I'm not busy. :) Sorry for not having very much NaLu at the moment, but I'm working on it for future chapters SO DON'T WORRY! Fun fact: This is the third shortest chapter in the series (okay, that wasn't really a fun fact...). Anyways, you're all probably telling me to shut up now so... go read my lovely readers! x)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Dragion…" Ashley seethed. After using some torture techniques on Fireball, the trio walked home with an awkward silence as Fireball rubbed his bruised jaw and Natsu walked six feet away from Ashley. When they arrived at Lucy's home to rest up for the night, Ashley had rushed into the washroom and took a bath to escape the awkwardness.

"Why did you ditch me just to get my counterpart a gift? Am I not good enough for you?" Ashley whispered to herself as she sank deeper into the bathwater. She felt a pang in her chest as she thought about her companion slipping away from her. She wouldn't admit it, but on the inside, she was as soft as Lucy Heartfilia and she wanted to cry.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Fireball were in Lucy's bedroom. Natsu was sniffing around while Fireball was silently sulking over his injuries.

"What are you doing?" Fireball asked suddenly as Natsu accidentally knocked over Lucy's table lamp.

"Just sniffing for clues." Natsu said. He saw the strange look on Fireball's face so he explained. "I'm a dragon slayer, so I have enhanced senses."

Fireball nodded slowly and turned his gaze to the golden sword that lay beside him. At first, he thought he only wanted the sword because he needed a weapon and he had used a sword before in Edolas. But then he realized that he actually wanted it because it was the same colour as Lucy's hair and although, Lucy and Ashley's hair are the exact same colour, the sword still reminded him of Lucy H. _It's because she's so nice and… cute._ He blushed lightly at the thought.

Natsu pulled out the keychain that he was going to give to Lucy and swung it back and forth. He really missed the blonde mage. "Tomorrow," He said as he continued to swing the Plue keychain. "We should go to the spot where she was kidnapped so I can try to track her scent."

Fireball nodded in agreement, but didn't take his eyes off his golden sword.

The next day, Fireball was woken up by screams and shouts. He sat up on the couch that he was sleeping on as Natsu was kicked into the room and landed on his back. "W-what's going on?" Fireball whimpered as he hid under his blanket.

"NATSU, YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH ME! YOU MUST HAVE A LOT OF NERVE AND NO BRAIN FOR DOING THAT!" Ashley roared as she stalked into the room and stepped on Natsu's chest.

"I'M SORRY! I FORGOT! I USUALLY SLEEP WITH LUCY AND I FORGOT THAT YOU AREN'T HER!" Natsu shouted back with idiotic boldness, but he shrank back when Ashley gave her a cold glare. He continued quickly in a voice higher than usual. "It was the middle of the night and I was half asleep when I woke up on the other couch down here. I was feeling stiff so I wanted to sleep on the comfy bed with Lucy like I usually do and I forgot that it was you sleeping on her bed."

"You _sleep _with Lucy?" Fireball's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, I do everything with her." Natsu replied with a grin as he looked at Fireball.

Uncharacteristically, a series of dirty images filled Fireball's mind and he had to go hide back under his blanket so he could slap the images out of himself.

Ashley also thought dirtily and a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks. _Doing _everything _with Natsu? _She thought as she looked over at the hiding salmon-haired boy. She looked back down at the Salamander, who was staring confusedly at her blush. Ashley quickly got off of him and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked as he stood back up.

"Going to look for your beloved Lucy." She gave Natsu a huge smirk and a wink as she added, "So that you two can do absolutely EVERYTHING together again." She walked outside and laughed semi-darkly.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?!" Natsu ran after her because he was confused about the way she talked. Plus, her laugh was the same kind of laugh the demonic yet angelic Mirajane laughs when her matchmaking schemes are a success.

"Hold on, don't leave me!" Fireball jumped off the couch and quickly got ready to leave to the place where Lucy was kidnapped.

"Give me back my keys!" A girl's voice echoed in a cold, dank room. She was standing in a cage that restricted the use of magic, much like the one that the Magic Council used. Her enemies watched her through a security lacrima in the corner of the room.

"Give me back my keys!" She said again. She wanted to stay strong and look brave, but her courage was failing her and she was beginning to shake. "S-spare the celestial spirits!" Her knees crumbled and she sounded desperate as tears came to her eyes. "I-I'll do anything! Just don't hurt my friends!"

A few minutes later, a hooded man came into the room. "We are willing to make you an offer, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy looked at the man with her pleading eyes. "Please tell me!"

"If you are willing to grant us one simple wish then we will set your friends free."

"Oh, that can easily be done if you would give me my keys." Lucy said with joy, however, she felt uneasy as she thought about what her kidnapper could possibly want to wish for.

"We refuse to give you your keys until you grant us a wish." The hooded man replied.

"But that's the only way I can get you your wish!" Lucy said in disbelief. "It's my Wishmaker key, Twinkle! _She _is the one who can grant wishes!"

"Ah, we have heard of that, but this Twinkle spirit is not needed in our wish." The hooded man edged closer to Lucy and she gulped with fear. She could see his pale skin and his crooked mouth as he took her chin in his hand. "You see, our wish is that you marry me."

* * *

**Whoaaa. What a way to end the story... Is this a cliffhanger? Because if it is, I am both sorry and not sorry... ;P Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry, that it's shorter than usual, but I really wanted to update today. Remember to review, because I like knowing what you readers are thinking about the story so far! Oh & constructive crticism / friendly advice is welcome! :) Until next time~ **


	10. The President

"W-What?" Lucy sputtered in utter disbelief. "Me… marry you?"

"Yes, that's right." The hooded man nodded. "You see, Lucy, you come from a rich and well-known family and my organization needs some extra cash."

Lucy flung her head to the side, making the hooded man drop his hand. "I will never marry you!" She yelled. Marriage was something she wanted to keep special and saved for when she finally met her true love. "I refuse to do anything of that sort!"

"Now, now, Lucy. Don't be hasty! You want to free your friends, don't you?" The man placed his hand on Lucy's chin again and smirked. "It would be unfortunate if your friends never got to see you again." He pouted mockingly before cackling. "It would be such a shame."

Lucy felt an urge to spit on the hooded man, but she restrained herself. "I don't have any money for you to take, so marrying me won't benefit you anyways!" She pulled her chin out of the man's grasp and backed up in her cage. "So please just let me and my friends go!"

The hooded man's smirk faded as he turned away. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a liar."

"I'm not lying." Lucy snapped, fists clenching. "If you don't believe me, go do some research yourself. The Heartfilia Konzern went out of business a long time ago."

The hooded man stiffened. "If you're not telling the truth," He said slowly. "Your friends will pay the consequences." He stuck his hand into a hidden compartment of his cloak and pulled out Lucy's keys, swinging the key ring around his finger before leaving.

"That jerk!" The celestial mage screamed. She tugged at her hair angrily. How could he not know that my family's business was over years ago? She thought. He's quite dumb for not doing the research before kidnapping me... His organization is probably poorly-run if he's the boss. No wonder he's resorting to marriage and inheritance to gain some extra cash. Lucy snickered at her own thoughts and lightened the mood. "There's no need to worry about your spirits." She told herself. "I didn't tell a single lie, so they won't be harmed."

After sitting in her cramped cage for a while (she wasn't sure how much time had passed, there was no way for her to tell the time after all), a different hooded man appeared before her. Lucy looked up at him expectantly.

"Lucy Heartfilia," He said, his voice quite monotone. "You are free to go." He opened a hidden control panel in the room and pressed a couple of buttons, causing the cage walls to disperse and freeing Lucy.

The blonde walked out of her cell shakily, since her body wasn't used to movement after sitting for so long. After managing to get close to the man, she wavered. "Where are my keys?"

The man turned towards the door. "You shall get them once we are outside."

Lucy bit her lip in anxiety. If she couldn't get her spirits back now, that would mean that she was completely defenseless. Heck, even her whip was gone. She would have to ask Virgo for another once she got her back.

"Okay." She replied unsurely.

The hooded man smiled from her compliance and led her out the room and down a series of halls and stairs. Lucy's eyes kept wandering the entire time. From her observations, she was underground. She had to go up too many flights of stairs to be aboveground. Also, the walls of the complex looked old and… unstable. She shivered at the thought of the entire building caving in. Thankfully, she made it outside without being squished like a bug by debris. "Keys?" She asked, turning to the man.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys, handing them over to the blonde. "Sorry for the trouble." He said quietly. Surprisingly, he wasn't speaking in a monotone voice anymore. Instead, his voice was kind of sweet and soft. What a change in personality!

Lucy, who was still in shock, could only nod and watch as the man made his way back to the building. Soon enough, she recovered and looked at her keys happily. "You're all back!" She laughed with relief. She was about to go her own way, except she realized that one key was missing. More specifically, a white key. "Twinkle!"

Quickly, she turned and ran back to the hooded man who gave her the keys. "Excuse me!" She shouted rather angrily. Did he steal Twinkle? Is that what caused the change in personality at the end? "Excuse me!"

The man stopped and turned around as Lucy caught up to him. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm missing a key. I would like to have it back." She demanded. Her patience was running out. She had been kidnapped, called a liar, and was cramped up in a tiny cage for hours, and now, to make it worse, one of her keys was missing!

"Oh, but those were all the keys the boss gave me. There was no other key." He said, a bit confused.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean? I'm missing a white key. I'm sure there was a white key with me before I got knocked out." She seethed.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know where that extra key is! But don't take it out on me; I'm not the one who knocked you out, miss. I was just sent to escort you out." The man defended himself, holding up his hands as if to say 'I come in peace'.

Lucy, who was just as confused as the hooded man in front of her, took a step back and tried to calm herself down. "Sorry I snapped at you. I understand you're just a worker for that jerk-boss."

To her surprise, he laughed. "Yeah, he can be an idiot sometimes, but the new organization president keeps him in check. If he said anything weird to you, I apologize."

Lucy thought back to the marriage proposal and shivered. "I see. Do you think the boss or the president has my key? I really need it back."

"It could be possible. If your key is really valuable, the boss could have taken it to sell for money. But there's a chance that the president may have taken the key, since she was the one who ordered the boss to bring you here." The man paused when Lucy shot him a look. "Believe me, miss, it wasn't supposed to be a kidnapping. But you know how my boss can be..."

Lucy pressed her lips into a firm line. Yes, I do know how he can be. He is a very unintelligent creature. "I understand."

Suddenly, the door to the building swung open and hit the wall, revealing an angry-looking boss. "I-I'm coming boss! Sorry to make you wait!" The man in front of Lucy yelled, his voice monotone once again. Weird. She thought. It must be the way the boss' cronies have to talk.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Lucy realized she still had one more question. "Where can I find the president?"

The nice hooded man talked quickly, edging slowly towards his impatient boss. "I don't know for sure. The president's always moving around and going to meetings. I don't much about her at all. Actually, I've never even seen her before. She also hasn't told her name to anybody yet, but she gave us her codename instead:

Twinkle."

* * *

**Hello everybody! :D Sorry, it took me this long to update, but I've finally had some inspiration today! I know there are still a lot of unanswered questions, but in time, they will all be answered (so please be patient). Also, thank you for all the reviews! It really keeps me in tune with what you're all feeling. I know that the ending of the last chapter was ridiculous, so I hope you feel a little better about this one. ;P About Natsu and the others, I will probably cover their point of view in the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again though, but hopefully, it will be sooner than you think! Until next time, my faithful readers/followers/favoriters~**


End file.
